Quick Reputation
= Overview = If you need Reputation for a quest and need it quick, there are some easy, repeatable quests you can do to get your reputation up. Not all repeatable quests for an area are listed, as some items are more of a pain to obtain than others. The ones listed are quick and easy quests. Also, note that your reputation in Jeuno is raised by gaining reputation in other nations - If you raise your Bastok reputation to level 9, you may find your Jeuno reputation is around level 4 when you arrive in the city. NOTE: The descriptions here are not complete walkthroughs. They are meant to give you an overview of the quest. Please click the link to the quest for details. = All Areas = A Discerning Eye This is a repeatable quest that is started from any starting city plus Kazham on the airship trip to Jeuno. It involves identifying a NPC that "dropped a package" and giving it to them. The package is a Key Item, so you can do this quest even when your inventory is full. It is a good quest to do if you are frequently riding the airship to Jeuno. You can also just ride the Airships all day repeating this quest. You actually make money on this quest, as the cost for the airship is 200 gil and you are rewarded 500 gil upon completion. If you don't pass customs when you get off the ship you can just restart the quest (when not in Jeuno) and either hop back on the ship you got off, or if you don't make it the next one. Note that you cannot start another Discerning Eye quest until you have finished the one you are on, success or failure. = Bastok = Only the Best This is your best bet to get reputation in Bastok and San d'Oria. It includes taking La Theine Cabbage, Boyahda Moss, or Millioncorn to Melyon at (I-9) in Selbina. It is repeatable without zoning and the Cabbage and Millioncorn are cheap from NPCs. You just need to fill up your inventory at one of the regional vendors that carry it. You should also check the price on Boyahda Moss for your server. On some servers it may profit to buy moss from Auction House and do this turn in, as it is quicker than Millioncorn or La Theine Cabbage. Use /targetnpc and /item "Boyahda Moss" ''' macro to make the trades faster. (A macro can only be used for the Boyahda Moss. It cannot be used to trade multiple items at once, which is required for the La Theine Cabbage and Millioncorn.) The regional vendors are Aragoneu for Millioncorn, Zulkheim for cabbage. The moss, unfortunately, is not carried by an NPC. Millioncorn is also available in Aht Urhgan Whitegate, Southern San d'Oria, and Tavnazian Safehold. La Theine Cabbage is also available in Southern San d'Oria and the Cooking Guild in Windurst Waters. It will take many trips to get a high reputation, but is best because your net spending is minimal. Only the Best also gives reputation in San d'Oria, equal to the amount you get in Bastok. The following table was compiled by creating a new character and completing no other quests (including the Adventurer coupon quest). The test character traveled to Selbina from Bastok multiple times, checking reputation at regular intervals. Note: these values are '''not known to be the minimums for the associated reputation. : : Minesweeper This requires that you turn in Zeruhn Soot obtained in Zeruhn Mines. Zeruhn Soot is difficult to get at times, even with Treasure Hunter. The biggest problem is that Zeruhn is not a very big zone, so there aren't many monsters around to drop it. The soot can also be purchased through the auction house, though it is rather pricey for such a low level item. This quest can be repeated without changing areas between. Gourmet Wild Onions, Treant Bulbs, and Sleepshrooms can be turned in for reputation. This quest is useful if you have these items just lying around the mog house taking up space. You must zone between each trade, making this quest a pain to repeat. It is not suggested that you use Wild Onions in this quest, as they can cost a pretty penny at the Auction House. This quest must be completed 16 times to advance from 0 to 2 Fame. A Flash in the Pan This quest requires an easy to get item that many people throw away, Flint Stones. They are even cheap at the Auction House. The main difficulty with this quest is you have to wait 15 real life minutes before repeating. There is a similar quest in San d'Oria called Starting a Flame (although there is no wait there). Flint Stones are a 100% drop item from Rock Eaters in King Ranperre's Tomb. Buckets of Gold Fish up five Rusty Buckets and trade it to Foss. Handy if you are a fisherman. The Cold Light of Day Ah, the infamous Bubbly Bernie. Kill him and turn in his clock. Best done with a Black Mage subjob for easy warp back to Bastok Markets. Not bad if you don't mind running. There are reports that this quest has been done as a money maker, though I do not suggest it. Quus, the pop item, can be purchased from Guild Merchants in Selbina, Port Windurst, and Aht Urhgan Whitegate. Personally, I'd rather not do this quest, but I have heard many people say that this is a good way to raise your reputation. Stardust Trade Valkurm Sunsand to an NPC. The sand is easily obtained in Valkurm Dunes by clicking a ??? on the boat at (H-9) during a sandstorm. Zoning between trades is required. Fallen Comrades Give Silver Name Tags to an NPC. The name tags are Rare, so only one can be held at a time. I listed this quest because you may as well turn it in after getting it in Palborough Mines farming for Kazham keys. I almost always come out of there with one. Silver Name Tags can also be purchased at the Auction House. Groceries Take key item to Zeruhn Mines, warp back and talk to the questgiver again. You can fetch the meat jerky for the full quest reward, but this quest is not repeatable once you've traded the Meat Jerky to Tami If you want to gain reputation out of it, do not give the questgiver meat jerky. The Siren's Tear Give a Siren's Tear to an NPC. The tear can only be obtained by clicking a ??? by the river just outside of Port Bastok. You must not have any weapons or shields equipped, otherwise you will fail to obtain the tear. = San d'Oria = Fear of the Dark Pretty simple. Give 2 bat wings to Secodiand - Northern San d'Oria (F-6). Bat Wings can be farmed in nearby King Ranperre's Tomb or even Ronfaure at night time. The only thing that may make you want to stray away from this quest is that bat wings sell really well at the auction house. Then again, it is because of this quest. Thick Shells This quest is good if you just came back from EXPing on Beetles. Trade Vounebariont - Port San d'Oria (I-10) five Beetle Shells. The Seamstress Bring the NPC three Sheepskins for a pair of leather gloves. Don't start the next quest if you want to repeat this one, as you will be unable to repeat this until you have finished the next. It may be a good idea to do this quest and then move on to Lizard Skins, as Sheepskins can be crafted into Sheep Leather at Leathercrafting level 1. Stacks of Sheep Leather can make a pretty gil. Lizard Skins This is a follow up to the one previously listed. Three Lizard Skins to Hanaa Punaa - Southern San d'Oria (D-8), and she gives Lizard Gloves back. Pretty simple. Helpful if you have an overabundance of lizard skins, like after EXPing in Valkurm. Just make sure you don't start the next quest, as this one will be unrepeatable until you finish it. Starting a Flame This is like the A Flash in the Pan quest in Bastok. Four Flint Stones to Legata - Southern San d'Oria (K-6). There are no time or zoning restrictions, so just keep trading 4 at a time to build your reputation. Flint Stones are easily obtained from killing worms in Ronfaure. The Merchant's Bidding Yet another "bring me items for a reward" quest. This time it's three Rabbit Hides. Kill bunnies in Ronfaure. Then Trade them to Parvipon - Southern San d'Oria (E-8). The Sweetest Things Kill a bunch of bees for Honey, give them to Raimbroy- Southern San d'Oria (F-8) five at a time. Result... reputation. Only the Best Again, this is your best bet to get reputation in San d'Oria and Bastok. It includes taking La Theine Cabbage, Boyahda Moss, or Millioncorn to Melyon at (I-9) in Selbina. It is repeatable without zoning and the Cabbage and Millioncorn are cheap from NPCs. You just need to fill up your inventory at one of the regional vendors that carry it. You should also check the price on Boyahda Moss for your server. On some servers it may profit to buy moss from Auction House and do this turn in, as it is quicker than Millioncorn or La Theine Cabbage. Use /targetnpc and /item "Boyahda Moss" ' macro to make the trades faster. (A macro can only be used for the Boyahda Moss. It cannot be used to trade multiple items at once, which is required for the La Theine Cabbage and Millioncorn.) The regional vendors are Aragoneu for Millioncorn, Zulkheim for cabbage. The moss, unfortunately, is not carried by an NPC. Millioncorn is also available in Aht Urhgan Whitegate, Southern San d'Oria, and Tavnazian Safehold. La Theine Cabbage is also available in Southern San d'Oria and the Cooking Guild in Windurst Waters. It will take many trips to get a high reputation, but is best because your net spending is minimal. Only the Best also gives reputation in Bastok, equal to the amount you get in San d'Oria. The Competition This is one of the easier ways to get reputation in San d'Oria. Start the quest by talking to one of the brothers, Joulet or Gallijaux, at the end of the pier in Port San d'Oria and agree to help them. Then just procure some Moat Carp however you please, they can be bought on the Auction House, or they can be fished up using a Halcyon Rod and Insect Paste. Note that this can be somewhat expensive, but if you trade the carp in one at a time, each time it counts as a quest. I got to level 10 reputation in a little under an hour. Note: You can set up a macro to trade single Moat Carp to the brother of choice: /item "Moat Carp" then select the brother and spam. * It requires 252 Moat Carps to go from Zero fame to Hero Fame. Trade Moat Carps one by one. Tiger's Teeth Trading 3 Black Tiger Fangs to Taumila in Southern San D'Oria at (E-9) can be a good way to increase fame and make money at the same time. Higher level (50+) characters can farm the tigers in Batallia Downs and Jugner Forest with ease and each set of 3 fangs will net you 2100 gil. *Requires Sandy Fame 3 to utilize.* = Windurst = Mandragora-Mad Yoran-Oran seems to have a thing for mandies. He wants any and all Mandragora-related items. All items can be acquired from mandies all over the world. Cornette, Four-Leaf Mandragora Bud, Snobby Letter, Three-Leaf Mandragora Bud, and Yuhtunga Sulfur are the items that he wants. This quest is your best bet for improving your Windurst reputation. When Bastok is 2nd or 1st in the Conquest, you can purchase Cornettes from Harmodios in Bastok Markets (K-10, Harmodios's Music Shop) for 219–253 gil. You get 200 gil back for trading the Cornette, making it a minimal loss. You can trade them one after the other, as zoning is not required. It is suggested that you have a friend or a mule send you the Cornettes, as traveling between Windy and Bastok multiple times can be a pain. It takes 270-300 cornettes to max Windy reputation. With a friend, second character, or second account in Bastok you can go from level 1 reputation to level 9 in just under 2 hours. This is not a complete list, and may not represent the minimum. The list was made with Fame checked roughly every 20 Cornettes so it may be possible for the amount to be less than what is listed. : Note: 80 was not enough to get rank 4 for a new char, but by 88 rank 4 was obtained Further Note: Just traded 81 Cornettes and found my reputation rank to be level 4. Updated table above to reflect this. NOTE: Getting level 6 Windurst Fame will take your Kazham and Mhaura fame to level 6, so if you were planning on doing the Ramuh prime or Ifrit Prime Fights, this is a good quest to do, And it only costs about 8k at the most. Edit: Rank6 only needed for Avatar Prime fights (Cornettes cost 225gil and Yoran-Oran will give you 200gil back.) If you are using a level 1 alt to transfer the Cornettes, the price is 253gil per Cornette (7590gil for 30, 6000 returned to you. 60720gil for 240, 48000gil returned). It is also helpful to use the following macro to trade the Cornettes to Yoran-Oran. * /targetnpc /item "Cornette" * The Postman Always K.O.s Twice This is similar to the aforementioned Mandragora-Mad quest, except this person needs to retrieve mail stolen by bunnies. Kill bunnies in Sarutabaruta and Kolshushu for Rare/Ex items. While this quest can be a pain, if you happen upon these items while killing rabbits on your own, you might want to save them. Creepy Crawlies This NPC wants three Silk Threads or three Crawler Calculi. This can be tied in with farming Silk Threads for profit. Don't give the Silk to the NPC, sell that for money. Just give her the Calculi. Gil + Reputation = Happy! Paying Lip Service An NPC wants Remi Shells or Beehive Chips. Remi shells are a difficult drop, and Bee chips can make you lots of money by selling them. Not recommended. Twinstone Bonding Kill Hill Lizards in Meriphataud Mountains for Twinstone Earrings. Trade to Gioh Ajihri for a Wrapped Bow on first trade, 900 gil on all other trades. You will need to zone in between trades, as well as talk to Gioh Ajihri to "restart" the quest each time after you've zoned. She won't take another Twinstone Earring otherwise. I have not done this quest, I am unsure of the drop rate of the earring. The Earring is not Rare, so fill your inventory. Keep an earring or two for yourself if you like, can be use useful in the Garuda fight. Something Fishy Tokaka will pay you 70 gil for each Bastore Sardine you bring her. Zoning between trades is required. Bastore Sardines can be purchased beside her at the Fishing Guild. They can also be fished up with minimal fishing skill. But also remember, the Fishing Guild carries a limited supply of Bastore Sardine, so plan carefully. It's very time consuming, yet cheap in gilspending. Be sure to check the Auction House prices, they may be cheaper than buying the Bastore Sardine from the Fishing Guild. It takes roughly 3-4 stacks of Bastore Sardines to gain a rank in fame, this is a rough estimate of course. A Crisis in the Making This requires running to Giddeus and back. Not suggested, but you might as well do it if you are out there farming Yagudo Necklaces for Norg reputation. A Feather in One's Cap Baren-Moren wants 3x Giant Bird Feathers, he will award you with 1,500g. Tie this in with farming for Cockatrice Meat. Another Gil + Reputation = Happy! Then again, the Giant Bird Feathers can make some nice money, too. Up to you. In a Pickle I am listing this quest to steer you away from it. At first glance, it appears to be easy and straightforward. Just give the NPC a Smooth Stone. Not quite that easy. It can take multiple attempts for her to accept the stone as she is picky. It might not be so bad if the stone she wanted wasn't Rare, then you could hold many and keep trading. Again, do not do this quest as a repeatable to build up reputation. If you do it and end up crying, you only have yourself to blame. Teacher's Pet This is only listed because it may be a help to do when leveling a lowbie job. He wants a Bird Feather and a Two-Leaf Mandragora Bud. The mandy bud is Rare, so you can only hold one at a time. = Norg / Tenshodo = Mihgo's Amigo Otherwise known as "Farming Yagudo Necklace for Norg fame." Go murder tons of bird people out in Giddeus for Yagudo Necklace. Trade four at a time to Nanaa Mihgo for Norg reputation. Zoning not required. 250-300 Yagudo Necklace will give you enough fame to start the quest(s). :'Note Best to go as a combo such as BLM30/THF15+ or THF35/BLM17+ for Treasure Hunter and the ability to Warp back to Windurst. ::This Quest and Shady Business are highly recommended. Shady Business Same idea as Mihgo's Amigo, but its Zinc Ore from Worms instead of Yagudo Necklace. You can also get lots of Zinc Ore while mining in certain areas, such as Oldton Movalpolos. Give them to Talib, four at a time. :Note There is a pre-quest where you have to give him one ore, then he will start taking four at a time. ::This Quest and Mihgo's Amigo are highly recommended. It takes about 105 Zinc Ore total in order to go from 0 Norg fame to level 4 and be able to get the Trial by Water, Utsusemi: Ichi and Tonko: Ichi quests. A Job for the Consortium This quest requires an Airship Pass, and is pretty simple. Talk to Portaure - Port San d'Oria (H-9), ride to Jeuno, talk to Yin Pocanakhu in Neptune's Spire in Lower Jeuno. Please note that if you are caught by customs, your airship pass can be revoked until midnight JST. Do note, you can still take airships from the other four airports to Jeuno while your airship pass has been revoked. = Jeuno = Jeuno does not generally require building, as Jeuno reputation is linked to your reputation in the other 3 nations. It is based on an average of your fame in the three nations plus fame built doing Jeuno Quests. Increasing your reputation in one of the 3 nations will increase your Jeuno reputation at the same time. The easiest method of increasing Jeuno reputation is the Only the Best quest in Selbina. Community Service This is a repeatable quest, but can only be done by one person per server per Vana'diel day. It's a fun little distraction that includes walking up and down Lower Jeuno lighting lamps at night. It can be activated at 18:00. # Talk to Zauko - Lower Jeuno (I-6) between 18:00 and 1:00. # Zauko needs you to light all the lamps before 1:00. # There are 12 "Street Lamp" objects along the entire length of Lower Jeuno, on the seaward side of the street. # Click on each one to light it, then return to Zauko after you've lit all twelve. If you do this quest several times, Zauko gives you a key item. Thereafter, every time you zone into Lower Jeuno between 18:00 and 01:00, if this quest is unclaimed for the day, you will get a system message, "Zauko is recruiting an adventurer to light the lamps." Zauko will sometimes wait until as late as 18:10 Vana'diel time before opening the quest. If you talk to him exactly at 18:00, he might just give you a short speech and turn away. If this happens, just try him again. In addition to boosting your reputation among NPCs, it can also get your name out to other players. If someone who has not yet done this quest talks to Zauko at night after the quest is completed, he tells them the name of the character who lit the lamps. This effect does nothing significant, but is similar to the title-changing NPCs who sing the name and title of their previous customers before offering their services to you. The Goblin Tailor, Gobbiebag, Artifact Armor, Bard Flag Quest, and Beastmaster Flag Quest also give Jeuno reputation. = Rabao / Selbina = Only the Best This is your best bet to get reputation in Selbina, Bastok, and San d'Oria. It includes taking La Theine Cabbage, Boyahda Moss, or Millioncorn to Melyon - Selbina (I-9). It is repeatable without zoning and the Cabbage and Millioncorn are cheap from NPCs. You just need to fill up your inventory at one of the regional vendors that carry it. You should also check the price on Boyahda Moss for your server. On some servers it may profit to buy moss from Auction House and do this turn in, as it is quicker than Millioncorn or La Theine Cabbage. Use /targetnpc and /item "Boyahda Moss" ''' macro to make the trades faster. The vendor is located in the country that controls the Aragoneu region for Millioncorn and the Zulkheim region for cabbage. The moss, unfortunately, is not carried by an NPC. Millioncorn is also available in Aht Urhgan Whitegate, Southern San d'Oria, and Tavnazian Safehold. La Theine Cabbage is also available in Southern San d'Oria and the Cooking Guild in Windurst Waters. The following table was compiled by creating a new character and completing no other quests (including the Adventurer coupon quest.) The test character traveled to Selbina from Bastok multiple times, checking reputation at regular intervals. Note: these values are '''not known to be minimums for the associated reputation. : An Explorer's Footsteps Otherwise known as the Selbina Clay quest. Also nets the map to the Crawler's Nest after 15 successes. Like exploring Vana'diel? Then this is the quest for you. You run/teleport/chocobo/airship all around the world looking for Stone Monuments. Some of them are in hard to get to places. Others are in fun to get to places. You get reputation and gil for each successful trip. The two hard ones can be avoided while still getting the map. The hard ones being Sauromugue Champaign (via Garlaige Citadel, though if you have access to WotG and the Maw nearby, it's not as hard) and Batallia Downs (via Eldieme Necropolis). North Gustaberg's is via Dangruf Wadi, but is not difficult. Do the Drachenfall quest when going there, might as well. = Abyssea - Konschtat = The Soul of the Matter First, complete the prequisite quests for The Soul of the Matter. After doing so, either find a Pavan (/rng helps) or pop a Meanderer (with the key item Clear Demilune Abyssite). NMs do not have to be claimed to be photographed, so Pavan is ideal because it doesn't aggro and Meanderer is nice because you can sleep it. When you have your NM ready, take 24 pictures of it and turn in one per gameday. If you trade one at the end of a gameday you can trade another right at start without zoning. This will max your fame. It takes 5 trades for every fame level up, and 24 to for level 6 fame from scratch (due to prerequisites). To reduce trades required for max fame by a significant amount, begin doing A Mightier Martello (Konschtat) when you reach fame level 3 on each trip. Setting HP to just outside Konschtat Highlands and warping after each trade saves some zone time. * Note: You can only take 12 pictures before needing a new Soulgauger SGR-1. = Abyssea - La Theine = The Angling Armorer First, get a Rusty Bucket and place it as furniture in your Mog House so that you get Moghancement: Fishing. One bucket should be enough, but you might need two if you have some other strong Moghancement aura. This is important because it significantly increases your hook rate, saving you visitant time. Get a few stacks of Lugworms and almost any fishing rod (a Halcyon Rod works well) and enter the La Theine maw. Get visitant status, go to conflux #04, and talk to Exoroche to start the quest. Then go up to the ramp and fish up rusty weapons from the lake. If you get any hook messages with three exclamation marks (!!!), you have fished up a monster and should let it go. You should fish on the the south side of the lake to avoid chat log spam from people trying to fish up the NM, which scrolls away the !!! message. When you are full of rusty weapons, trade them to Exoroche. 60 Rusty Kunai should be enough to max out your fame. Unbreak His Heart Buy as many Willow Fishing Rods as you want from a npc. Suggest you buy them from Lusiane in Southern San d'Oria at (F-8) for 72 gil each. OR buy a few, buy some stacks of Light Crystals (make sure your woodworking is near or above 10) and repair the Broken Willow Rods. Also make sure that you are blm or /blm for warp. Set your home point to the Outland Guard at (F-12) in West Ronfaure. Enter into Abyssea - La Theine and get your time. Head to the Veridical Conflux #1 and head to #4. Talk to Joulet, he will be on the right side after emerging from #4. After starting the quest return to #4 and head to #6. Trade Gallijaux the fishing rod and warp out. Doing this will take you around 1 min to do, saving you a lot of time. (Running back to #6 to #1 and out the maw will take around 2 min.) Alternately, simply warp back to #1 and exit the Maw, significantly cutting down on time. Takes a total of 50 Willow Fishing Rod trades to obtain a level 6 fame. Gift of Light During the hours of 08:00 and 20:00, speak with Amaura at base camp and then proceed to #7 to complete the mini game at the Jagged Cliff. Return to #1 to receive your reward from Amaura. Exit via the Maw. You will need to use or drop this item to complete this quest subsequent times. Number of completions to max fame unknown, but this quest can be done in conjunction with the above. = Abyssea - Tahrongi = Completing Multiple Quests # Get 20 Hardened Bones through the auction house or via farming. # Start by completing His Box, His Beloved. # Complete Weapons, Not Worries 17 times. This will get you far enough into level 3 fame to access the first Abyssite quest and allow completing it to put you at level 4 fame. # Complete For Love of a Daughter 5 times, zone, and return to Baha Mannohl to recieve your Viridian Abyssite of Lenity. This will grant you access to the other Abyssite quest. Note: Tahrongi Cactus Water may only be farmed from 18:00-6:00 game time # Complete When Good Cardians Go Bad to receive your Viridian Abyssite of Guerdon. # If you still wish to cap fame at level 6 after obtaining both Abyssites, trade 17~20 more Hardened Bones or do other repeatable quests such as A Mightier Martello (Tahrongi). Weapons, Not Worries Head to the encampment at (F-9) (west of the first beholders you see, Veridical Conflux#3) and speak with Peshi Yohnts. Warp from Veridical Conflux #3 to #6, and head west. You will see a dragon skeleton, and a number of Excavation Point around the area. Like Mining points, they will only last one or two attempts to dig up the item. The points will move around this area, and there can be two excavation points up at any one time. You will need to keep excavating using your Pickaxes until you get the Hardened Bone. This is the cheapest way to do this, otherwise you can buy the Hardened Bones off the AH. Takes 2 minutes from getting visitant status, warping from the conflux #1 to #3, talking to the npc, trading the bone, warping back to conflux #1 from #3 and exiting. If you warp out after the trade then it's just 1 minute. It takes 10 bones for every fame level up and 50 for level 6 fame from scratch. = Abyssea - Vunkerl = The Boxwatcher's Behest First of all, things that will make this quest go much easier: 1) Go as BRD or /BRD (lvl. 37+) 2) Equip any and all gear that gives you Movement Speed + (but not as an enchantment like Sprinter's Shoes). 3) Buy Lunar Abyssite (100,000 Cruor) from Cruor Prospector (don't forget to buy map while you're there). 4) Buy Atma of Ambition offered by Atma Fabricant (must have completed ASA to get this). 5) Have Atma Infusionist apply Atma of Ambition (Movement Speed+:Major 12%-24%) on you (Movement gear does not stack with atma). Doing the actual quest: 1) unlock conflux 01 at base camp. 2) Get quest from NPC Deraquien near entrance. 3) Choose size to carry (most pick medium). 4) Cast Raptor Mazurka. 5) Walk to Outpost at Conflux 00. Agro from kraken (sound), opo-opo NM and marid NM (possible bastion NMs too). 6) Talk to npc Elmemague, use Conflux 00 to return to base camp and talk with NPC Deraquien to end quest. 7) Rinse and repeat. Notes: I only used the Atma, use of gear and Mazurka are recommendations from others. It takes 10 runs/level of fame with the light package. It takes 5 runs/level of fame with the medium package, and it takes 4 runs/level with the heaviest pack. (See:Talk) * There is a known glitch with dying removing weight effect, this is considered an exploit, confirmed by a GM. Level 2 fame obtained by doing the following quests: *The Boxwatcher's Behest (light) x6 and A Ward to End All Wards x2 = Abyssea - Misareaux = Smoke over the Coast 1) Purchase 4 stacks of Galkan Sausage (NQ are fine), buy 1 single. (Total 49 to get to Fame 6). If you already have Conflux #3, go to step 3. 2) Obtain Conflux #3 in Misareaux, quickest way, port to #00 and go north, to the west, then straight across toward the southwest into a tunnel past the Murexs. 3) Speak to Hungry Wolf. Once he starts talking, hit Confirm/Enter 10 times. 4) Retarget Hungry Wolf. 5) Use a macro that just has /item "Galkan Sausage" and Hit Enter 2 times after he starts talking. 6) If you get a seal, congratulations. 7) Take Conflux #3 back to Conflux #1 and exit. 8) Rinse, repeat 48 more times for Fame Level 6 (max). * Note - If the conflux or Hungry Wolf do not display on your screen, run down the path and a few feet into the Murex spawns (they don't aggro except to Job Abilities or Weapon Skills) and then run back to have them redraw on your screen. = Abyssea - Attohwa = Did Something in the Air x1, Wayward Wares x1, and Crimson Carpet II (Attohwa) x4 to get rank 2 ~ Correction was made on 10/20/2010 ~ Fame 2 is achievable with the missions above.